I Feel Pretty/Unpretty
I Feel Pretty/Unpretty, en español Me siento bonita/Fea, es una combinación de canciones que fue presentada en el episodio Born This Way, y fue cantada por Quinn y Rachel. I Feel Pretty es una canción perteneciente al musical de Broadway West Side Story, cantada por Marni Nixon en la adaptación cinematográfica del musical. Unpretty es un sencillo de 1999 del grupo TLC. Contexto de la canción Quinn y Rachel cantan la canción después de ir al médico por el accidente de Rachel, ya que Finn golpeó en la nariz accidentalmente. Presentan la canción como parte de la tarea semanal. Letra Quinn: I wish I could tie you up in my shoes Make you feel unpretty too I was told I was beautiful But what does that mean to you Look into the mirror who's inside there The one with the long hair Same old me again today Rachel: My outsides look cool My insides are blue Everytime I think I'm through It's because of you I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame I'm just trippin' Quinn y Rachel: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Quinn: You can fix your nose (Rachel: Ahh ahh) if he says so Quinn y Rachel You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make But if you can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to (Rachel: Ahh ahh) Quinn y Rachel: Be in the position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Rachel: Oh so pretty Quinn (Con Rachel): I feel (pretty and witty and bright) Rachel (Con Quinn): Never insecure until I met you Now I'm bein' stupid I used to be so cute to me (Just a little bit skinny) Quinn (Con Rachel): Why do I look to all these things (To keep you happy) Rachel: Maybe get rid of you And then I'll get back to me Hey! Quinn: My outsides look cool My insides are blue Everytime I think I'm through It's because of you Rachel: I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame Keep on trippin' Quinn y Rachel: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Quinn: You can fix your nose (Rachel: Ahh ahh) if he says so Quinn y Rachel You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make But if you can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to (Rachel: Ahh ahh) Quinn y Rachel: Be in the position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Rachel: Oh so pretty Quinn (Con Rachel): I feel (pretty and witty and bright) And I pity Rachel (Quinn): Any girl who isn't me tonight (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) Tonight (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) Tonight (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) Tonight (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) I feel pretty (You can buy your hair if it won't grow) Oh, so pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so) I feel pretty and witty and bright (You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make, but if) Quinn y Rachel You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make But if you can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to (Rachel: Ahh ahh) Quinn y Rachel: Be in the position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: Ifell pretty Quinn y Rachel: But unpretty... Curiosidades *Es el único dueto de Quinn y Rachel (Faberry). Videos thumb|300px|right|I Feel Pretty / Unpretty - Glee (Audio) thumb|left|300 px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones del episodio Born This Way Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los baños Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el hospital Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los salones Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Quinn Categoría:Duetos Fabrerry